Body fluid adsorption devices and more particularly a compressed mass of treated adsorbent substance formed into a tampon, or the like, for insertion into a body cavity and adapted for adsorption and retention of body fluid have been in use for many years. In the case of vaginal tampons, where the menstrual flow varies from 6 to 14 grams during the period of use of a particular tampon, efforts have been made to increase the absorptive capacity while retaining the same size of the product. Efforts have also been made to provide a product with a greater capacity for retaining catamenial fluid against expulsion by squeezing. These efforts have resulted in the treatment of the adsorbent substance when it is cotton fibers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,000 dated Aug. 26, 1959, as well as to the development of new types of absorbent substances such as the solid, water-swellable, water-insoluble polymeric absorbents described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,103 dated June 13, 1972.
The many improvements in the fields of absorption and retention have not only increased the protection (i.e., no leakage or discoloration of clothing, etc.) during the period of use, but has also increased that period of use. This increased period of indwelling has extended the time during which bacterial growth can take place within the tampon.
In the three year period ending 1980, over 80 women have died of toxic shock. The Centers for Disease Control claim that tampons are associated with toxic shock as this mysterious disease seems to predominate in menstruating women who use tampons. It has been suggested that toxic shock may be due to the growth of bacteria, particularly Staphylococcus aureus, in the menstrual fluid absorbed by the tampon during the period of use.